Hermann Sternfleischer
Hermann Sternfleischer, born August 8th, 2102, is the current Chancellor of the Chironic Reich, head of the SNVP, and an industrialist and founder/owner of Sternfleischer Industries. Physical Description Sternfleischer is a man of medium build with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears his hair in a military style (shaved on the sides, swept back on top) and, like Kyton von Richtofen, is clean-shaven, a fashion that was not at all common in Chiron prior to their rise. He is handsome, and wears a suit instead of a military uniform because of his civilian office and lack of military service. Early Life Sternfleischer is very young for a Ximbri politician, and was not old enough to fight in the first War of Containment – though his father was killed in the war. Sternflesicher is an extremely talented engineer, and dropped out of college to work for the Rahoo-Arlon "Werewolf Arms" company, primarily designing engines and airframes. He quickly amassed an enormous fortune, which he used to found his own company in Chiron which mimicked the operation of the enormous Greywater Factory created by Tyson Delta, the Desotian industrialist who invented assembly-line production. Political Background Sternfleischer was extremely embittered by the loss of CWI, and primarily blamed treacherous elements in the Genosian Church, as well as international finance for the "criminal surrender" of his nation. Sternfleischer joined the SNVP in 2128, and quickly seized control of the party, adopting radical Monarchist positions as part of the party's platform, and allying himself with Kyton von Richtofen. The SNVP won in a landslide in 2133, and Sternfleischer, in a stunning move, gave away most of his power to Richtofen, reinstating the Monarchy and dramatically limiting the power of his own government. This nevertheless greatly popularized him with his base and secured the SNVP a commanding lead in Parliament. Sternfleischer was opposed to the Volgin Involvement of the SNVP, but has admitted since that he was mistaken – Richtofen's plan in the Volgin Territory was sagacious, and CWII would probably have turned out differently had they not removed the Volgins from the equation. Current Role Sternfleischer today handles most of the domestic and military policy of the country, answering only to Richtofen. His chief rival in the SNVP presently is Angela Boden, Richtofen's chief of the Abwehr, and the only figure in the government who rose to power against Sternfleischer's wishes. Hermann Sternfleischer's chief asset militarily are the SSS, who are fanatically loyal to him in particular, and his significant pull with the Sternwaffe, who are primarily supplied from his factories. Sternfleischer is also an amateur pilot himself, and sometimes flies in Sternwaffe air shows as a way of endearing himself to the public and the troops. Ideology Sternfleischer could best be characterized as an idealistic Ximbri Nationalist, with a deep ideological commitment to the SNVP, and little or no desire to ever take Chiron off of its militarist footing. He sees the racial destiny of the Ximbri people as non-negotiable, and disagrees with Richtofen's desire to establish Galli, Poland and other protectorates as fascist allies – preferring the idea of displacing those peoples and colonizing their countries with ethnic Chironites. He also believes very deeply in state-sponsored architecture to impress Chironic ideology on the people. It was on Sternfleischer's insistance that the Flaktower Initiative was launched, the construction of 120 gigantic fortresses surrounding Ximbri space, laden with artillery pieces, flak cannons, and capable of housing entire divisions in bunkers beneath. He was also responsible for the construction of the staggeringly large Volkshalle, a gargantuan domed building intended to act as the heart of the new Reich. It is unclear to what degree Richtofen and Sternfleischer are actually friends, many reports suggest that they fundamentally disagree on many subjects, with Richtofen favoring a less militarist strategy and Sternfleischer constantly advocating for conquest. Nevertheless the two seem at least publicly to be as thick as thieves, with Sternfleischer having married Richtofen's niece in 2140, and they do generally agree on the necessity of Ximbri supremacy and racial purity. A chief distinction seems to be that while Richtofen merely wishes to subjugate other races, or remain separate from them, Sternfleischer actively advocates for their extermination or displacement to clear the way for an ever-expanding Ximbri Reich.